


Inches

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spreader Bars, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 21: Spreader Bars.  Ah, boys, plotting against one another can only end in orgasm, right? Dean tries out another toy, gets a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inches

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. AU in that I refuse to admit the death of John Winchester.

Sam’s sneaky. There’s a thousand ways that Dean thinks the kid is sexy, but what he doesn’t know? Is that Sam is aware of most of them, and is particularly fond of the subtle ones. He doesn’t have to whine for sex at all, any more, except he does, because it’s kind of – well, ok, more than kind of – a turn on when Dean spanks him, and besides, Dean would wonder if there were no begging, or worse, figure it out.

Dean has always been more comfortable with his sex drive than Sam, so Dean doesn’t think twice on those days when it seems like every time he turns around, Sam is doing another of those things that send Dean’s cock into hyperdrive. Running his hand along his thigh, that little half smile, frowning at the map he’s holding. It doesn’t help that it’s been a few days since they’ve messed around. Dean’s trying to hold out until Sam gets whiney, because the last time? Sam got a leg cramp while Dean was blowing him, and his legs scissored, nearly strangled Dean. Just one of those odd things, but still…

The sneakiness seems to be failing for the most part. Sam’s just not sure whether to resort to the whining or not. Then again, he’s horny as hell, so he calculates the distance to the motel they intend to stop at very carefully – Dean has a whining tolerance radius, and Sam really doesn’t want to overstep it. Dean grits his teeth at Sam’s tone.

Dean shoulders past for the first shower, and Sam paces around idly. Then Dean is out, and Sam’s in, and he’s trying not to hurry, but Dean looked to be at just the right stage of irritation, and if he’s sitting on the bed still in the towel, listening his voice mail when Sam gets out…

Dean carefully calculated how long it would take him to get the gear he needed out of the bag, and hidden from view under the bed – some of it under the sweatshirt Sam had tossed on the bed. And was parked on the bed checking his messages when Sam came out. Predictably, Sam towers over him, crowding him, and whined again, and that was the signal for Dean to “lose” his temper.

“I swear to God, Sam, you keep acting five and I’ll treat you like you are.”

“But Dean,” Sam whines, drawing out Dean’s name in the exact manner that Dean despises, and sure enough Dean grabs him, yanks the towel off, and lands a couple hard swats on Sam’s behind. Sam’s cock is at full attention, and Dean appreciates the salute.

“You remember what I told you?”

“What?”

“We add a little something if you want to go there tonight.”

Sam huffs a mocking laugh, and tries to shove Dean back against the mattress, but Dean’s got the upper hand, though both of them know Sam’s resistance is token at best. Dean gets him restrained, and leans in with a searching look.

“All right,” the boy sighs, and Dean rolls him enough that he can slap his butt again.

“That’s my boy. Close your eyes, and bring your knees up.”

“But- Dean, you can’t without prep-“

“Do it, or I can spank you and send you to bed.” Laughably, Sam wavers for a minute before he obeys, and he barely manages to keep from looking as he feels leather encircle both of his thighs, which are then spread apart just enough to be slightly uncomfortable. Dean’s hands leave his body, and he can’t help but give an inadvertent whimper. Dean’s back immediately, with soothing hands, voice.

“You’re fine. Go ahead and look.” His hands roam tantalizingly over Sam’s golden skin, which is covered in a light sheen of sweat. He can’t help himself but taste, taking little bites all over, as Sam adjusts to the sight of the thigh cuffs and spreader bar.

“Dean… I need…” Well, that didn’t take long. He lets his hands roam over Sam’s throbbing cock, and explores the tight musculature of his thighs, massaging the tension out, each pass getting closer and closer to the exposed circle of Sam’s anus. Dean wonders if he’ll be able to get a little deeper in, with those tight cheeks spread like that, and drenches his fingers in lube, goes exploring a little. His free hand slowly presses up and back on the spreader bar, giving him easier access, and Sam’s panting pretty hard, his begging deteriorating into moans that resemble the words ‘Dean,’ and ‘God,’ and ‘please.’

Dean’s not one to deny such heated begging – well, at least not tonight – and he leans up and over to slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth as he gets his own cock slicked up and situates himself. He’s got to do this sitting, impale the writhing boy on his cock, because he doesn’t want to lean on the spreader bar and strain muscles. He slips his ankles under Sam’s broad shoulders, and fuck, the leverage is… sweet jesus, he’s sliding right on home.

He has to pause, ignores the need to thrust, make sure Sam enjoys it. He tries for slow, instead – it’s something that Sam loves more than Dean does, but he wants to watch the awesome reactions Sam’s having to the position, to being so open, and fuck if he isn’t in deeper than usual, just a fraction, but that spare couple of millimeters is astounding… He needs a little more though, sits up, pulls his knees underneath him, and… Damn.

He grips the bar with both hands, and pushes back gently as he thrusts in long and slow. Dean lets out a long groan, and looks down at Sam. Their green eyes meet as Dean pressed fully into him, and he can feel both their heartbeats as Sam’s tight heat squeezes his cock. Then Sam’s huge hands are covering his, both their hands are gripping that hard metal bar, and Sam pulls back, Dean slips in just a fraction more, and he’s coming like there’s no tomorrow, and the sensation sets Sam off as well. Both are holding onto that bar for dear life, feeling it vibrate with the muscle spasms, and their orgasms take both of them to the brink of consciousness.

When Dean relaxes, his limp cock kind of slithers back out of Sam, and the boy shudders. Sweat drips from Dean’s forehead onto their hands, still gripping the bar, and he slides a hand out from under Sam’s, fumbles with the clips to release them, sliding the bar out of the way, leaving the cuffs. He massages Sam’s legs as they come down, and then collapses on top of his brother, feeling Sam’s arms wrap around him as their lips touch in a kiss, just before sleep steals what’s left of their minds.


End file.
